Fast switching is the process by which applications running on an operating system may be quickly navigated to by a user. For example, on a typical computer, a user may have open multiple applications, such as, a word processing application, a spreadsheet application, and a multi-media application. To navigate between the different applications operating on the computer, a user would have to use his or her mouse to select which application the user desires to use or access. Using a fast-switch list, by contrast, would allow the user to enter a keystroke on a keyboard of the computer that would quickly navigate among the various open applications. A fast-switch list, however, only includes those applications that are opened or operating directly on the local computer or operating system.